Coffee Eyes Chlollie
by lita2extreme
Summary: sweet fluff


Coffee Eyes

Author Chrystal

Username kaneslita

rating NC-17

Spoilers: I don't believe any except Maybe Warrior in the fact that Chloe and Oliver are together.

Summary Chloe and Oliver wake up together

AN- Sorry this is my first Smallville. It's really hard for me to get into Oliver's point of veiw. For me Chloe Lex and Clark are easy to understand, but for a morally ambiguous character like Oliver is hard for me. Lucky this is a Lemon fic. So I hope I made it easy on me and you. I was my own beta, sorry about the choppiness. Enjoy.

Chloe was sleeping in a wonderful warm cacoon. She felt so good and happy that she could stay right where she was, forever.

Callused fingers slowly traced her face, each touch pulling her out of the paradise of sleep.

Her eyes finally opened to see the face of the love of her life. Looking into his wonderful eyes she knew that she could never look into another pair of eyes with this love inside her ever again. Just by loving him, she was a better person. He made her want again. Something she forgot that she was capable of. The pure and simple desire to want something. She wanted to live with him in the real world. The world that wasn't always encrypted and full of data points. A world of laughter and tears.

That she experienced them with him ,just made it all even more precious.

He was propped on his closed her eyes as he began dragging his fingers down the exposed bare skin available to him. First the face. Forehead to eyebrows down her nose to trace her mouth and drop down her chin to stroke her neck. Her neck arched wanting him to continue with his minstrations.

Opening her eyes again she was met with a look of pure love. She felt her smile grow as he continued to stare into her eyes.

Reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek, enjoying the way his head moved into her eyes never breaking contact with hers.

"Coffee.", she whispered in awe, not able to look away from his deep gaze.

"All ready?", he asked slightly surprised. In the 3 months since they had officially became Mr and Mrs Queen, she had done a great job of seriously cutting back on her caffine intake.

Both secretly wanting a surprise pregancy and not wanting her habit to effect the baby. Of course they were so synched, that they pretty much were of one thought when they were together. Neither mentioned a possibility of a baby yet. Both afraid they might jinx themselves.

Now, she just would wake up naturally, a taking a little more time than normal, without the brown brew.

She smiled at his confusion, "No I don't want any coffee. Your eyes. They are the perfect shade of liquid coffee. Not just any coffee but that really expensive columbian stuff that you bought when I came back. The stuff that had me moaning from sip A to sip Z , then after, we'd moan for while , but before they add anything and the color is diluted.", she explained still not looking away from his eyes.

"You know Professor. I am going to take that as the biggest compliment anyone has ever given me. I know how much you love and miss your coffee.", he grinned down at her.

"I shouldn't tell you this. Your ego is already tooo inflated, but Oliver Queen , you are better to me and for me than any coffee...just don't tell Lois I ever said that. She'd think I was posssessed or something.", Chloe started tearing up , just having him with her, filled her with the most wonderful feeling ever.

He slowly took the sheet off her body, exposing her to his greedy gaze. Again his hands continued their journey down her body. Brushing her neck and raising goosebumps along her skin. Gently rounding her shoulders to follow her arms to the fingertips. When he reached her hands, he gently guided them to his chest , bring them to cover his pounding heart.

"Chloe. No woman I have ever known, has been able to understand me so completely. It seemed as though my entire life was spent in fragments. The trouble maker. The Orphan. The Playboy. The Billionaire. The Corporate Mogul. Green Arrow. The Incredible lover..", he grinned at her and continued, "The Myth and the Man. All these parts of myself were running but not together. Only with you am I all and none of those things. With you I am Oliver Queen. It's strange. I've been Oliver Queen my whole life but it wasn't until I was with you that being Oliver Queen meant anything." , When she started tearing up again he bent and pressed his lips to her in an kiss meant to convey feelings that words seemed unable to express.

Trailing kisses from her mouth down her neck stopping and biting at the cross of shoulder and neck. She moaned her fingers digging into his pecs. He sucked for a long moment. Stuck in the sweet taste and scent of her.

Her hand threaded through his spiky hair and began massaging his scalp. Both had been shocked to discover at how quickly that spot could turn him on, after an innocent massage one day after dinner.. He mourning wood instantly became a battering ram prodding against her outer thigh, at the feel of her hands.

Moving from her neck he went to her round wonderfully perky boobs. With the little coral tips that drive him to distraction. He had begun threatening to replace all her bras with demi-bras, that way her lucious nipples would always be available to snack on. The suggestion had shocked her but when she realize how often he ripped her bra strap just to get at her peeks, she realized that it might actually save her underwear from being destroyed.

His lips and tongue were causing havoc with her body as he sucked and licked and bit while his other hand tweaked and twisted and pinched the neglected breast. After switching to give it's partner the same attention.

She moaned deeply as her center began tightening. She could feel his hardness against her and the sensation made her drip in wanting. She tried to move her hips to straddle his thigh and rub herself against him to fulfillment but he grabbed her hips keeping her in place.

"No Chloe. You stay right where I want you.", he growled down at her in his lust. He smirked at her mew of displeasure.

Grabbing her thighs he opened her up to his hungry stare.

Minutes went by with only him staring at her most personal part. He kicked his lips watching with lust, in her frustration as her pussy start to tighten and he could see it faintly beating.

"Ollie?", she whispered , her skin blushing harder the longer he stared at her.

"Shhhh", he whispered blowing a stream of cold air down at her pearl. He held her as she shuddered.

Very slowly he brought his finger to her clit and gently pressed. Her hips almost bucked him off of her at the touch. His callused fingers began stroking her gently building her up and not letting her fall. He kept her in the delicous limbo of pleasure.

As much as he wanted to tease her into submission, he was only a short bit away before he blew and ended up looking like a untried boy.

Grabbing hold of both of her knees he brought her legs up to her shoulder exposing her completely to him. grabbing his cock he slowly began to align himself to her. Slowly sinking into her slippery heat. When he was lodged all the way inside of her, both groaned as one.

"Ughhh", lifting his hips and bringing them back down. Oliver kept her legs pinned knowing that not being able to control anything would make this more intense for her. For her to only be able to receive his pleasure.

As minutes streched with only deep groan and quick puffs of air and the slippery sounds of sex. His thrusts began growing with heat feeling more driven to send both of them towards bliss.

As her body began tightening around him he was careful not to change his thrusts and ruin her impending orgasm. Wanting to help and join her he reached between them and rubbed her clit roughly. Causing her to clench down upon his aching manhood.

"Oh Ollie!", she screamed helplessly as she fell over the edge bringing him with her with a shout.

"Chloe!", he came in great never ending spurts. Minutes passed until the sensation ended. As they caught their breathe, he stayed inside her as long as possible. Hoping to increase the chances of a miniture Queen in the not so distant future.

Finally after his cock softened he pulled out of her, enjoying the soft sound of disappointment at the departure. Her thighs fell into place after he rolled onto the bed next to her.

He moved his head to rest on her breast, listening to her heart pound as she tried to catch her breathe.

"So better than coffee, huh?"he joked panting.

"Coffee's got nothing on you.", she admitted and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

The two married people, would find out a month later that they were getting a Queen of their very own. Both smiled at each other, knowing that Coffee could be a wonderful thing.

AN- This was my first Smallville fic. Please reveiw. Thank you.


End file.
